Harry et Remus : amour interdit
by comebacksirius
Summary: Harry développe une grande complicité avec l'un de ses professeurs au cours de sa 3e année à Poudlard. Remus, lui, est toujours hanté par le fantôme de son ancien amour, pourra-t-il oublier? FIC SUSPENDUE
1. Chapter 1

C'était la 3e année d'école d'Harry à Poudlard et Remus Lupin avait été engagé comme professeur contre les forces du mal. Dès qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois endormi à bord du même wagon que ses amis et lui sur le Poudlard-Express, Harry avait ressenti une force mystérieuse mais aussi une sorte de tendresse qui émanait de ce corps endormi.

À l'école, il avait essayé de l'approcher plusieurs fois mais il semblait toujours pressé ou très occupé alors il n'avait pas osé lui demander un instant à son bureau ou après un cours. Quant il eut la déception de ne pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-lard pour la sortie organisée par l'école, il était vraiment démoralisé, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre son professeur préféré dans le couloir menant à sa salle commune et que celui-ci lui demande justement d'aller faire une promenade en sa compagnie. Ainsi, un Harry tout joyeux se joignit à Lupin pour s'aller promener dans la grande cour de l'école. Lupin aborda directement le sujet préféré de Harry ; il lui parla de ses parents :

-Tu sais Harry, j'ai connu tes parents. J'étais très ami avec James et Lily. Tu dois sûrement l'avoir déjà entendu un million de fois mais c'est fou comme tu ressembles à James, par contre, tu as les yeux de Lily.

Ta mère était la personne la plus adorable que j'ai rencontrée, si bonne si douce. Je serais prêt à donner tout pour les ramener.

-Oh, je suis tellement content que vous ayez été leur ami, Professeur. C'est la première fois que-

-Je sais Harry, c'est pour cela que je voulais t'en parler. J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas tellement le moral.

-Oui c'est que je n'ai pas pu aller à Pré-au-lard…

-Il doit bien avoir autre chose aussi? Quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas?

-Eh bien…oui professeur. C'est que, j'ai l'impression que pour la première fois, j'ai .

-Tu as peur? Mais c'est bien normal Harry, tu es confronté à tant de choses horribles depuis ta naissance, c'est normal que tu aies peur.

-Oui mais, je croyais que j'étais immunisé maintenant, après avoir fais ce que j'ai fait, mais les Détraqueurs sont arrivés et…l'autre jour pendant votre cours avec l'épouvantard…il s'est changé en Détraqueur. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé le combattre?

-C'est bien simple Harry, je ne voulais pas qu'il se change en Voldemort, pour ne pas effrayer les autres élèves.

-Moi aussi je croyais qu'il se changerait en Voldemort au début! Mais après, j'ai repensé aux Détraqueurs et…

-Cela voudrait dire que ce que tu redouterais le plus, c'est la peur elle-même. C'est d'une grande sagesse. Et pour les détraqueurs qui semblent être attirés particulièrement par toi, ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'aurais le temps, je te donnerais un petit cours de défense contre eux qui pourrais t'être très utile.

-Merci Professeur!

Ils se quittèrent à ce moment-là. Ils n'eurent pas d'autres contacts pendant quelques semaines. Harry attendait avec impatience le moment où Lupin l'inviterait à entrer dans son bureau et lui apprendrait des tas de choses. Son vœu fut réalisé un certain mercredi. Il marchait seul dans le couloir, un livre à la main pour aller à la salle d'étude, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par derrière :

-Pssssst! Pssssssssssst!

-Qui est-ce?-demanda Harry en se retournant.

-Suis-moi.- dit la voix.

Et cette voix avait un bras qui l'entraîna avec elle vers les bureaux des professeurs. Il entra avec la voix dans celui frappé R.L. sur la porte et il s'arrêta enfin pour souffler.


	2. Chapter 2

-Voilà, j'ai cru bon de te donner la permission de sécher la période d'étude, nous avons mieux à faire. Tu ne m'en veux pas?-demanda Lupin.

-Non pas du tout.-répondit un Harry tout souriant.

-Très bien, dit son Professeur, alors commençons. Tu vois cette malle? Il y a quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose dedans et nous allons l'utiliser pour que tu pratiques un petit sortilège que je vais t'apprendre à l'instant.

C'est un sortilège de protection. On l'appelle le patronus. Maintenant écoute-moi attentivement. Lorsque j'ouvrirais cette malle, tu tiendras ta baguette bien levée et tu prononceras ces deux mots : _Expecto Patronus_. Essaye-le une fois.

-Expecto Patronus-cria Harry.

-Très bien. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il faut aussi que tu choisisses un souvenir heureux. Tu dois garder ce souvenir constamment en tête si tu veux réussir à chasser cette créature.

-Je ne comprends pas. Quel souvenir heureux?

-Un souvenir qui t'es particulièrement cher. Par exemple, mon souvenir le plus heureux c'est quand Siri- euh… je veux dire que c'est quand j'ai rencontré mes amis de Poudlard pour la première fois, ton père, etc. D'accord? Alors choisis toi aussi ton souvenir le plus heureux et à 3 tu as ce souvenir en tête et tu lances le sortilège, Capiche?

-Oui, Professeur.

-Maintenant j'ouvre la malle à 3. Baguette parée? 1, 2 …et 3!

Harry, à la vue de ce qu'il croyait être un véritable Détraqueur faiblit puis s'évanouit comme il l'avait fait dans le train. Lupin se précipita à son chevet et lui soutint la tête pendant tout le temps que dura son malaise. Remus pu alors observer tout à son loisir son jeune compagnon. C'était vrai, il ressemblait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire à James et Lily. Mais couché ainsi, les jambes et les bras écartés, insouciant, il ressemblait étrangement à Sirius. C'était exactement la position qu'il prenait lorsque, écrasé par une trop longue journée de classes à faire des examens, il s'affalait sur le lit de Remus dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Remus relevait alors la tête de ses livres, déposait ses lunettes de lecture et caressait longuement la tête de son ami. Comme il le faisait présentement avec la tête d'Harry, appuyée sur ses genoux. Sous cet angle, même les cheveux d'Harry semblaient de la même couleur profonde que ceux de Sirius. Remus savoura ce moment d'abandon nostalgique, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reprenne enfin ses esprits, avec un morceau de chocolat au-dessus du nez.

-Tiens. Mange, cela te fera du bien-dit Lupin avec automatisme.

Harry goûta un bout de chocolat noir 90% et se tourna vers Remus qui s'était relevé.

-Professeur?

-Je t'en prie appelle-moi Remus.

Harry rougit :

-D'accord. Remus?

-Oui mon jeune ami?

-Ce détraqueur il-

-Ce n'était pas un détraqueur, ce n'était qu'un épouvantard, qu'un épouvantard, Harry. En vrai ce sera beaucoup plus difficile, beaucoup plus difficile.-dit Remus en regardant par la fenêtre.

Harry remarqua qu'il semblait ailleurs, déconnecté. Il profita de ce qu'il lui tournait le dos pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il portait sur sa chemise et par-dessus son pantalon gris bien coupé, un gilet de tweed vert forêt et à manches longues, délavé, recousu grossièrement à plusieurs endroits et qui semblait avoir été porté une bonne décennie. Ses chaussures, par contre, étaient impeccables. Décidemment, il avait ruiné son beau costume en y ajoutant cette veste mais étrangement cela lui donnait encore plus de style, un tout autre style, mais qui était le sien, qui était encore mieux. Il s'arrêta dans sa revue lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Remus s'était retourné vers lui avec un drôle de regard. Il devait se demander pourquoi Harry avait les yeux fixés sur son pantalon gris. Il ne passa pourtant aucun commentaire et revint près d'Harry :

-Désolé de cette interruption, nous pouvons continuer. Il va falloir que tu réessaies Harry. Quelque chose a dû ne pas fonctionner. Dis-moi un peu quel souvenir tu avais choisi?

-La première fois où j'ai monté un balai-répondit-il.

-Ah, c'est insuffisant, bien insuffisant Harry. Il va falloir que tu trouves quelque chose de plus fort, de plus précieux encore.

-D'accord… j'ai trouvé, dis Harry.

-Parfait, alors allons-y! Tu es prêt?

Harry se mit en position.

-Non non non, cela ne va pas! dit Lupin en se plaçant derrière Harry. Tu dois tenir ta baguette bien brandie, comme ça, dit-il en posant sa main sur celle d'Harry pour redresser la baguette.

Quand il sentit la main de Remus se poser sur la sienne, Harry eu un tressaillement que Remus sentit aussi. Il regretta tout de suite ce geste et lâcha la main d'Harry.

-Es-tu prêt?

Harry acquiesça.

-On y va, dit Lupin. D'un léger coup de baguette magique, il fit s'ouvrir la malle et l'épouvantard-détraqueur en sortit.

Harry lança alors le patronus et cette fois un léger fil blanchâtre sortit du bout de sa baguette pour former un petit bouclier ovoïde au-dessus de leurs deux têtes et l'épouvantard-détraqueur s'en nourrit jusqu'à ce que Remus le renvoie dans sa malle d'un coup sec, sentant que la protection d'Harry diminuait.

-Bravo, c'était très bien dit-il à Harry. Juste par curiosité, à quoi as-tu pensé pendant que tu lançais le sort?

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous dire…bien, je pensais, que j'étais heureux en ce moment… Avec…Vous?

-Ah? …Vraiment? dit Lupin, mi-pomme mi-raisin.

-Ou-oui. Je suis très content que vous m'ayez fait venir ici Professeur-oh pardon-je veux dire Remus. Je n'arriverai jamais à faire les progrès que je fais en ce moment si vous n'étiez pas là pour m'aider.

-Ce n'est rien Harry cela me fait plaisir. Je crois qu'on a bien travaillé aujourd'hui, on continuera demain?

-D'accord, répondit Harry souriant avant de quitter la pièce.

**Faites-moi des reviews et je continue ;) love slash**


	3. Chapter 3

Retiré dans ses quartiers, le soir après leur première leçon privée, Remus essayait tant bien que mal de corriger un essai qu'il avait donné à faire à ses élèves de cinquième sur les transformations physiques des vampires pendant leur métamorphose. Bien que ce sujet l'intéresse beaucoup, il n'arrivait pas à y fixer son esprit. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à Harry, son nouveau protégé, et à ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt.

Pourquoi avait-il dit avoir choisi précisément leur rencontre comme souvenir heureux? S'attendait-il à ce que Remus devienne un deuxième père pour lui, un remplaçant de James? Remus aurait été honoré de l'apprendre, mais bien qu'il ait beaucoup d'affection pour Harry, il ne se sentait pas capable d'être un tel modèle. Bien sûr, il était un homme assez roué aux péripéties de l'existence et pouvait guider Harry dans son développement personnel, mais il ne se croyait pas digne de l'admiration que le fils de son vieil ami semblait lui porter. Il n'était après tout qu'un vieux loup-garou brisé et fatigué…

-Pourquoi recommences-tu toujours à te faire le pire portrait imaginable de toi-même ? se gronda Remus.

C'est vrai il avait toujours tendance à voir la vie d'un œil noir lorsqu'il était seul, mais ne laissait jamais paraître son spleen en public, essayant toujours de paraître optimiste et enjoué, avec un perpétuel sourire au visage.

-Tu en roules plusieurs avec ta supposée gaieté, se fit-il remarquer d'une voix amère.

En fait, la raison pour laquelle il se questionnait autant sur lui-même ce soir, c'est qu'il sentait soudain l'envie de se sentir aimable, désirable aux yeux des autres…ou était-ce aux yeux d'un autre en particulier? Sa rencontre de la journée avait réveillé en lui des sentiments perdus, des sentiments qui remontaient à plus de 13 ans, des sentiments qu'il avait dû refouler après la tragédie. Et si Harry avait voulu dire qu'il se sentait bien en sa compagnie pour d'autres raisons…comme le séduire? Une attirance envers lui aurait été l'explication des longs regards dissimulés et de la gêne qu'avait montrée Harry.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Remus ! s'exclama-t-il. Harry n'est qu'un enfant, tu ne peux pas possiblement t'imaginer qu'il ait une quelconque attirance pour toi.

Cette idée paraissait outrageusement malsaine. Après tout, l'enfant n'avait que 13 ans, presque 14, et l'idée même d'entrer dans une relation comprenant une telle différence d'âge était tout à fait hors de question. Trop irrité par cette question, il lâcha sa plume verte servant à corriger les copies et décida de tenter de s'endormir. À tête reposée, il réviserait plus efficacement ses priorités.

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Harry remuait inconfortablement dans son lit. Il se sentait submergé par tant de sentiments incontrôlables qu'il n'en trouvait pas le sommeil. De nombreuses pensées lui venaient en rafale :

Remus est un homme tellement accompli.

Comme Remus sent bon, il a une odeur de bois fraîchement coupé.

Si seulement j'avais son charisme.

Si seulement j'avais une chance avec lui.

Et ainsi de suite.

Au fond, il se doutait bien que les probabilités étaient minces qu'il ait une chance avec un des ses professeurs, autant complices qu'ils puissent être. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Remus-(soupir) il pouvait maintenant l'appeler Remus!-était différent des autres professeurs. Il avait forcément un lien privilégié avec lui car il avait été l'ami particulier de son père. De plus, il était particulièrement gentil avec Harry et montrait toujours une main secourable. Et Harry n'avait pas omis de remarquer certains regards qu'il lui avait lancés à plusieurs reprises…mais ils pouvaient être dus à bien d'autres choses, c'était sûrement lui qui se faisait des idées pour se convaincre que Remus pourrait avoir des sentiments comparables.

Après plusieurs heures de retournements entre ses draps et d'éclats de joie anticipés quant à leur rencontre du lendemain, Harry finit par sombrer délicatement dans un sommeil chargé de rêves luxuriants ayant pour principal objet un certain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…

**Merci à Tsubaki-manga-girl, Natty19 et mikamic pour les reviews, je vous 3 3 3 !!! Je rajoute bientôt la suite ********.**


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, à la grande salle pendant le déjeuner précédant le match de Quidditch de la journée que se disputeraient les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles, Harry reçu un cours message par hibou. Remus s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir lui donner de leçon aujourd'hui. Harry fut temporairement dévasté par la nouvelle et déprima pendant le reste du déjeuner, Remus n'était même pas descendu dans la Grande Salle aujourd'hui et il s'inquiétait à ce sujet, se demandant s'il avait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu lui déplaire la veille. Il finit par se changer les idées en pensant au match de Quidditch qui approchait et en se concentrant sur le « bon stress » qu'il commençait à ressentir.

Xxxxxxxxx

Après avoir participé au cri de ralliement d'équipe, Harry se sentait en forme. L'équipe sortit du vestiaire et arriva sur le stade sous les acclamations de leurs collègues étudiants. Harry se fit un écran à soleil d'une main et plissa les yeux en scrutant les estrades des professeurs. Il eut un large sourire lorsqu'il vit que Remus était assis là-haut entre Mcgonagall et Albus, et qu'il ne quittait pas sa tenue flamboyante des yeux. Il s'élança dans les airs, survola les estrades du personnel en s'arrêtant une seconde pour décocher un clin d'œil à Remus, qui fut le seul à le voir et Harry était l'instant d'après en altitude.

Dubois, les jumeaux et les poursuiveurs prirent leurs positions face aux joueurs adverses, drapés de jaune moutarde. Le jeu commença avec fougue et alors que les équipes étaient presque à égalité : Serdaigle : 120 points et Gryffondor : 110 points, Harry aperçut enfin le vif d'or. Il s'éleva plus haut encore au-dessus du terrain pour suivre la course de la balle, l'autre attrapeur ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Alors qu'il atteignait presque le vif, un froid traversa tout son corps. Claquant des dents, il se retourna pour en voir la source. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une figure sombre et l'instant d'après il n'eut que la sensation de flou, celle de l'air qui sifflait à ses oreilles, puis plus rien.

Remus, à l'autre bout du terrain, vit la chute beaucoup trop longue et il sentit son cœur chuter en même temps de pression, alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout.

-BLACK OUT-


	5. Chapter 5

Harry entrouvrit doucement les cils et essaya de plisser les paupières pour voir où il était, la lumière était trop aveuglante. Il était comme aveugle alors il essaya de se lever. Il sentit sous ses doigts la douceur de draps de flanelle.

Tout près de lui, mal installé sur une chaise très peu confortable, Remus vit s'agiter l'enfant dont il était le garde-malade depuis deux jours et son cœur fit un bond. Il saisit Harry dans ses bras (celui-ci ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait) et demanda d'une voix d'angoisse torturée : « Harry, ça va? J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. » cria-t-il presque en poussant un soupir de soulagement qui avait la sonorité d'un sanglot. Harry articula tant bien que mal un « oui » des lèvres. Il n'était pas encore totalement conscient mais la chaleur qu'émanait l'autre corps l'attira. Il s'enfouit dans les bras de l'autre homme de la même manière passionnée qu'un poupon recherche le sein de sa mère.

La tête d'Harry, lourde de fatigue, était collée sur la chemise de Remus juste au niveau de l'abdomen et laissait une empreinte humide et chaude. Tout son corps cherchait désespérément appui sur celui du professeur.

Lupin n'avait pas d'autres intentions que de vouloir rassurer Harry, et lui-même par la même occasion, mais en sentant le jeune homme contre lui et pendant qu'il soutenant sa tête, la main enfouie dans sa noire chevelure, il sentit un pincement très distinct au bas de son ventre. Cette réaction du corps du professeur était soudaine et involontaire, mais l'excitation était bien présente. Il espéra qu'Harry serait trop sonné pour se rendre compte de la légère bosse qui se formait dans le beau pantalon gris de son professeur.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry sembla immerger de sa transe et commença à reprendre conscience de son propre corps.

-Que m'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

-Ce sont encore les Détraqueurs, Harry. Tu étais très haut sur ton balai et ils étaient sortis de leur zone de garde. L'un deux t'a attaqué en te prenant pour le meurtrier Sirius Black-sa voix se brisa à ce nom prononcé à voix haute, et qui évoquait pour lui tant de souvenirs.

-Le choc a été terrible quand tu as rejoint le sol, continua le lycanthrope. Pendant un moment on a bien cru te perdre, Poppy et moi. Comment te sens-tu ? (c'était la question qui important le plus a Remus a cet instant)

-Je me sens bien, répondit Harry, chancelant un peu en essayant de se lever.

Remus le soutint :

-Harry je ne crois pas que tu devrais bouger tout de suite, tu es encore faible.

Harry commençait à se sentir gêné de paraitre aussi vulnérable devant l'objet de ses pensées.

-J'ai une faim de loup, exprima Harry en souriant.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Alors j'espère que tu m'accorderas l'honneur de t'inviter à diner dans mes quartiers, proposa Remus. Je pense que l'agitation de la Grande Salle sera trop déplaisante pour le moment. Le jeune sorcier acquiesça.

Ils prirent ensemble le raccourci magique menant de l'infirmerie a l'aile des professeurs et pénétrèrent dans le micro-appartement de Remus.

Celui-ci montra a Harry un fauteuil en velours noir, le plus confortable du petit appartement, et partit envoyer des hiboux a tout le monde pour dire qu'Harry allait bien et qu'il se trouvait en sécurité chez lui. Puis un hibou seul aux cuisines, pour commander un énorme _american breakfast _pour Harry contenant saucisses, bacon, omelette, œufs miroirs et œufs sunny-side up, il ne savait pas lesquels il préférait, jambon fume, pommes de terres rissolées, fruits frais, jus de citrouille, chocolat chaud, etc. et pour lui-même de sobres biscottes au beurre avec de la confiture de groseille et un café français. Il retourna vite auprès d'Harry qui dévorait déjà ce que les elfes de maison avaient apporte dans le temps de le dire.

Remus se laissa attendrir et le regarda faire en silence dans l'heure qui suivit, savourant ce moment de réunion.


End file.
